Broken chain
by Cloud and Bakura Kitty
Summary: Set after kh2, Riku is the prince of darkness, and the world bows down forcefully to him, but he can't help feeling something's missing, seeking comfort in a mute slave called Sora, he thinks he may have found the missing piece. RxS Rated M may go down R


Me: It's snowing outside yay! I mean hi and please enjoy.

I do not own kingdom hearts

_The sky alit with fireworks that night on new years eve, children's awing faces filling in deep and soft colours while the adults smartly watched over them, teenagers danced to the music that played and elderly people exchanged stories with their families, tonight it seemed nothing would go wrong.  
Away from the party, two identical sets of footprints were stubbed into the sands of Destiny beach, barley noticeable as the oceans snores washed over the evidence, the trail lead to- two figures each almost unnoticeable as the shadows basked them in it's dark glory._

_"Sora." Mused the older one gently rocking the younger boy in attempt to wake him up, in less than ten minutes everything would change for the two of them they just didn't know it.  
Sora's eyes cracked open tiredly then blinked to the sudden flash of a beautiful purple firework.  
"They started already?" Asked Sora in a tired whisper, a disappointed look appearing onto his gentle face, the older boy smiled sadly but cupped his lovers chin and titled it upwards so there eyes meet, sky clashed with Aqua green, the sad smile the older boy held fell and transformed into a lovingly stare.  
"You looked so peaceful-" He explained waving a hand distantly in the air "-I didn't want to destroy it"  
Sora sighed happily then shuffled his body so he was leaning against his lover, the elder held the younger boy delicately savouring the moment and drinking in the site of his beautiful love._

_Stars shone above them as fireworks came to a halt, twinkling in tune as if they were smiling at the scene that played just below them. "I used to think the stars were the light in the darkness,… hmph, pretty stupid huh?" The older boy said after a small silence. Sora watched as his best friend and lover shrugged his shoulders in discomfort as if someone was repeatedly tapping him.  
-" I don't think so Riku" he whispered truthfully, the older boy stopped and craned his head to see his lover at a better angle then smirked and began gently caressing the cinnamon locks that rode down his lovers face "Never leave me star 'sky'(1)" he laughed using an old nickname that he hadn't used since the day he was taken into darkness. Sora stuck out his tongue playfully then nuzzled into Riku's tanned chest hiding his blushing face from the grinning boy that stole his heart.  
"Your mean." Riku whined when he tried to examine his lover's face and was roughly pushed away from the giggling boy.  
"I'm not mean!" pouted Sora who now hid under Riku's discarded shirt that lay on the silver sand.  
"Are!" Sniggered Riku who was now making a grab for his shirt.  
"Not!" Yelled Sora who held onto his lovers shirt for dear life.  
"Are!" Riku tugged a lot harder at the fabric but took enough caution to not tug to hard in case he hurt his lover. "Okay I am." Squealed Sora as Riku suddenly let go of the shirt and pounced on the boy.  
Riku couldn't help but smile at the position they were in.  
"Mmm Sora," Purred Riku pressing him against the sand, Sora squeaked but didn't make any attempt to push the boy off him. He would never admit that he secretly loved the feeling of Riku's naked skin on his, and the muscles on the elder made him want his lover to touch him more.  
"R…R-Riku?" moaned the chocolate brunette as the silver haired boy suddenly brushed his body against his.  
"Sora your so…beautiful." whispered Riku. Without warning the boy slivered his hand up his lovers shirt and brushed against his nipple. Sora gasped and took in a sharp breath.  
"wh-wh-wh-aat are y-you doing?" He panted becoming scared by the look in his boyfriends eyes.  
Riku placed his hand on Sora's chest before leaning down and claiming the boys rosy lips, Sora relaxed a little and swung his free arms around his lovers neck, he was so absorbed in the kissing that he failed to notice the locket that Riku was pulling out of his jean pocket.  
When they finally broke away for air Riku leaned down and quickly clasped it around the boys neck.  
Blinking, Sora slowly looked down.  
"Riku?" Whispered the younger boy, still gazing down at the silver locket that glittered in the starlight.  
"I didn't have much money so I couldn't afford a gold one and it's also broken so it only opens up one side." Riku bent his head down sadly as if he was being told off.  
Sora knew Riku didn't have much money but the silver teen always brought the younger boy gifts and this one was the icing on the cake.  
"I love it." cried Sora bringing the boy closer and pressing their lips together once more.  
Riku moaned and pressed his lover back against the sand then broke the kiss and nibbled on the coconut coloured hair that belonged to his love, inhaling the gentle smell of mint tea(2) that tickled up his nose.  
"My Sora, My Sora." he mumbled sleepily pulling Sora up and leaning against the bridge that they sat under.  
The younger boy giggled then looked down at the silver locket with pride, how many boyfriends would go out and buy a piece of jewellery just to show how much they loved the other?  
Riku saw him admiring and chuckled causing the younger boy to turn his attention back to him.  
"Well ain't you gonna open it?" He asked waiting to see the reaction that he would get when his lover sees the picture inside. Sora nodded dumbly then forcefully opened it, but the moment it opened it fell apart, the picture of Riku and Sora falling to the sand with an echoing thud(3), Sora and Riku stared at it for a moment before Riku reached out for the one of the broken pieces, he sighed then raised his arm and rubbed his eyes forcefully with it as if he was about to cry.  
"I'm sorry I can't seem to do nothing right." he muttered bitterly glancing down at the silver piece in his hand. Sora didn't answer instead he just shook his head silently before placing his hand on the others tenderly.  
"I love you for you, not for your money." This caught the grey haired teen off guard, his head snapping up and a look of confusion slapped onto his face.  
"You love me?" He whispered. Sora replayed the sentence in his mind then blushed madly and began to shift away from the boy but his arm was caught by his lover before his could move away,  
"I love you to." Riku stated bringing his free hand forward and stroking the others cheek affectedly.  
Sora's heart began to pound hard as Riku brought them closer together again, the sound of the thunderous ocean and the crowd screaming the minute countdown was drowned out by their heavy breathing. There lips seemed drawn to each other like magnets and once they touched both forgot about the outside world._

_Meanwhile back at the party, people of all ages crowded around in a semi circle yelling the countdown, a little girl who was waiting patiently for the last firework display suddenly stood up and pointed to the sky.  
"What's that?" She gasped, everyone turned their attention to the sky but nothing could be seen expect for the stars.  
"Molly it was probably just a firework." hissed her father sending looks to people and pulling faces as if he couldn't stand the thought of her being his daughter(4.  
"But surely I would of heard it?" She explained, the grip her father had her in tightened but he kept a smile on his face while gritting his teeth.  
"Molly it probably couldn't be heard because of all the nice people yelling." He said, she shook her head and her eyes widened.  
"No it wasn't a firework it looked like a dragon(5)" she hissed, everyone fell silent then suddenly burst into polite laughter her father chuckled nervously then broke from the crowd daughter still in hand.  
"Go home, I don't want to deal with you right now, brat!" with that he stomped back to the crowd and called out '23' with the others.  
She watched him disappear then kicked a rock that skidded against the bridge that stood in front of her.  
"But I really saw a dragon." she muttered darkly stepping on the bridge and bouncing on it a few times so it made a disagreeing creak_

_'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5...'_

_"Sora!" The girl's eyes widened she hadn't noticed that there was someone under the bridge, stepping off it, she noted the boy called 'Sora' who had saved the world and was underlined as a hero, then she slowly turned to the other one, they were in a passionate kiss and didn't seem to notice the girls presence._

_'Happy new year!' The crowd yelled fireworks firing off once again, suddenly Riku's eyes snapped open but these were not the aqua green but a dark purple, the girl began to shriek but it was Riku beat her to it, rubbing his eyes and howling in pain.  
"Riku! Riku what is it?" Sora yelled grasping his lovers shoulders and trying to stop his shaking boyfriend who stopped and started quivering.  
"Sora I…I can't see… I can't see, where are you?." he cried. Sora brought him closer and whispered comforting words.  
"Don't worry babe everything is going to be fine we'll take you to the hospital." He finally noticed Molly, who was cowering in fear.  
"You little girl, can you maybe get one of the grown ups to ring the hospital?" He asked polity, he was shocked when the girl shook her head and pointed to Riku.  
"Dragon… Dragon." she spat stumbling backwards.  
Sora blinked trying to understand what she was saying.  
"What?" He said, suddenly releasing his grip on Riku and stepping towards the young girl.  
"Dragon! Dragon!" She repeated pointing to Riku once again, she remembered the dragons eyes, dark purple and coated in liquid that closely resembled blood those same eyes that Riku had suddenly adopted._

_Before Sora could say another word, a heartless appeared in front of him, looking left and right before lunging at the unprepared Keyblader, luckily he was able to summon his Kingdom key in time to block the attack and slashed at the heartless, the heartless shivered then disappeared, Sora waited but the capsized heart never came,  
'Wait a second what the hell is going on?' he thought angrily, another appeared and pounced on him but this time he was prepared, casting a thunder spell on the heartless in midair smartly so it's disappeared in front of his eyes yet the captured heart still didn't appear.  
"What's going on?" He yelled to no one in particular, raising himself from his previous place he summoned a stronger keyblade and put on a few garnets so his defence grew, then he turned to his lover who was reaching out for something, he thought it was him but when he approached the elder he could hear him clearly calling out for his 'Soul eater' yet his hand stayed empty,  
"Damn!" he cried punching the ground hard and snarling angrily, Sora placed a hand on his shoulder but was surprised when it was slapped off.  
"it's not coming to me Sora, how am I going to…" Tears slipped down his shut eyes,  
"How are you going to love me now?" He wheezed, Sora was completely confused now.  
'Was the world going crazy?' He turned around and noted that heartless surrounded all three of them now._

_'I have to get Riku to shelter.' his mind yelled as he destroyed a heartless only to be replaced with another.  
'This is getting me no where!' he thought after the third one was replaced, he backed away from them and turned to Riku who lay there crying softly.  
"Riku, get up!" He yelled desperately fighting off another heartless that jumped at him.  
Riku shakily stood up but then collapsed.  
"You just need time I'll distract them." Sora yelled back before racing past the heartless, the heartless looked briefly back at him but swayed their attention to the silver haired boy who was now standing up but looked ready to fall again. Before Sora could do anything, a heartless sprung at his lover and knocked the young boy off his feet, landing on his back Riku gave a grunt before snarling in anger,  
'I'm getting beaten by a level one heartless." He snapped to himself, in anger he grabbed a handful of white sand and threw it at the approaching heartless who stepped back startled. Sora quickly defeated it and helped Riku to his feet, he wouldn't even care if he had to carry the boy to shelter he was going to do it.  
"Sora." whispered Riku as he felt his lovers arm around his shoulders supporting him,  
"Just stay awake." came the response from the younger boy._

_There were people running from heartless and he entered the area, some were already lying on the beach motionless, others were kicking the heartless away, some were even hiding in the ocean thinking that 'the black goo will be washed away if it comes in the water'  
Sora felt a little bad that he couldn't help them but he felt in this case that Riku was far more important._

_Suddenly without warning a black fog appeared in front of Sora, he stepped back, and watched as the purple and black fog disappeared and there stood magnificent, she clucked darkly at Sora who aimed a 'Fire' at her but only collided with a strong barrier she put up.  
"Temper, temper." she laughed placing a long finger on her lips.  
"Magnificent what do you want?" snarled Sora all ready for a surprise attack.  
"Hmm, what do I want that is a good question. I want all worlds to fall into darkness I guess, I want to be queen of all the worlds and plunge the universe into entire chaos" She laughed manically long black horns alit with green flames.  
"Oh yea? Not when I'm around." Sora declared chucking his keyblade at her while she was still laughing, the barrier again came up and the keyblade appeared once more in Sora's hand.  
Magnificent smirked, then traced a finger along the outline of her lips.  
"I do not think you will try and stop me, keyblader." she mused.  
Sora frowned.  
"Why won't I?" He asked more curiously.  
With one last smirk she suddenly threw her hand out at Sora's arm, Sora quickly moved but dropped Riku, his eyes widened as Magnificent grabbed the boy and raise a knife to his throat.  
Before Sora could cry out, the knife had pieced through his neck, and the body had fallen to the floor.  
"Riku!?" It took a while for Sora to take in everything that was happening, Riku, knife, pain. His legs moved on there own accord but when realising his lover was dead he collapsed in front of him, tears springing from his lifeless eyes as he clutched the silver haired boy in front of him.  
"Riku." He croaked as if he had not spoken for years.  
Magnificent smirked at the scene then swiftly turned around and disappeared into the darkness that she had entered from.  
Little did Sora know that the real Riku had appeared in her chambers the moment the clock hit midnight._

_XXX_

Me: I am so so so so so so sorry that I wrote the ending randomly I got so tired please don't destroy me begging eyes the plot is coming soon! Next chapter is chapter one wohoo! Oh and if your wondering where is Kari your have to wait a see. Most of you probably wonder why Sora just left Molly standing there with the heartless, originally Riku and Sora were meant to hide in a the secret caves while Molly examined the walls and then Magnificent came and opened up the door and forced Riku into going inside, but I really hate Oc charters so I didn't want to give Molly a lot of role in the plot.

I do not own kingdom hearts or the charters.

4 Reviews will get you the next chapter

1: 'Sora' in Japanese is sky, kingdom hearts is an American dubbed Japanese game and sky is such a beautiful thing to look at so Riku feels that looking at Sora is like the 'night sky'

2: I used to use this S&C on my hair which smelt like mint tea it's was really nice and refreshing.

3: Unexplained, all of it basically fell apart so the side with the picture on fell in the sand not just the picture.

4: Most parents are like this when you try embarrassing them in front of people they get angry but can't do anything until later.

5: The dragon was an idea from LOTR the fellowship of the ring, it's one of my favourite parts plus I love the line "arhh I think I broke something" then Mary pulls out a broken carrot.


End file.
